The Games
by FadingByLove
Summary: She could die. She knew that. She was fighting for her whole village, and she didn't know if she could do it with everyone, even Sasuke, watching her. Can Sakura finish the tournament? Or will she embarrass her village?
1. Chapter 1

This was all a game. It was a game to see who was the strongest, and who was the weakest. A game between each village. And as Sakura was picked to participate in this game, she was willing to give it her all, but she didn't know if she could win when fighting the people that she was against. This 'game' was very serious, you could very well die. And Sakura knew that. She knew that she was risking her all for her village with this game. And with Sasuke and every single one of her friends watching her, Sakura knew that she couldn't loose.

Ne, this is going to be a lot like the Manga/anime though, so yeah. :D I think... XD

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, LeeIno, slight SaiSaki and RyōSaku.

Ne, so I randomly got this idea and thought _You know, maybe I should type it out, yeah. _So I did. :D Lol. Uhmmmm. Yeah. :D

**Prologue. Entrace.**

* * *

-

_I could _never _prove myself to you, could I?_

_I was always the annoying one that you would call weak._

_I was the one who begged for you to stay with me, or to take me with you._

_I was the one you left on the bench that night three years ago._

_Well, I'm going to be the one who brings you back home..._

_...Even if that means that I'll have to die in doing so._

_

* * *

_

......

**We are alive for a moment  
one second in the great abyss of time  
all the bleeding and all the hate  
just one blink of an eye  
all the conflict  
visits dire pain on human life  
are we missing what it is to be alive?**

**one by one the pieces fall  
until our pride defeats us all  
or we learn to live without it**

**WAKE UP - to the sound of this time bomb  
WAKE UP - to it's deafening song  
WAKE UP - cause you don't know what you've got  
until it's gone, until its gone**

**our innocence is a virtue  
but our arrogance will only leave us blind,  
unattended  
without anyone to save our idle lives  
will we find out  
that everything we know exists inside  
of a fraction of a fraction**

**and one by one the pieces fall again**

**WAKE UP - to the sound of this time bomb  
WAKE UP - to it's deafening song  
**

**WAKE UP - cause you don't know what you've got  
until it's gone, until its gone**

**WAKE UP - to the sound of this time bomb  
WAKE UP - to it's deafening song  
WAKE UP - cause you don't know what you've got  
until it's gone, until it's gone away!**

**One by one the pieces fall  
Until our pride defeats us all**

**one by one the pieces fall- ONE BY ONE THE PIECES FALL  
until our pride defeats us all - DEFEATS US ALL**

**WAKE UP - to the sound of this time bomb  
WAKE UP - to it's deafening song  
WAKE UP - cause you don't know what you've got  
until it's gone, until its gone away, its gone away.**

.......

* * *

_Sakura. Thank-you. For everything._

_Sasuke.... kun._

Millions of people were gathered. Each and every one of them quiet, awaiting for someone they all knew. All the nations were together, not in battle, not fighting, but for this one reunion. There _was _going to be fighting, but only between a person from each village. This person was chosen carefully.

The large steel doors were shut, and everyone waited anxiously, waiting to see who the other villages picked.

After what seemed like years, but was only minutes, the doors opened.

"Sakura of Konohagakure." The announcer spoke loudly, and cheering that echoed could be heard.

A pink haired girl walked out, her cherry blossom hair flowing down her shoulders, and down to her middle back. Her bangs cropped to the side, hiding half of her right eye, and covering most of her left. She had a beautiful hourglass shape. She looked fragile, very petite. She was very beautiful, and walked with gracefulness like a dancer. Her jade eyes calm and searched around for where her friends were to be sitting. When seeing everyone, she smiled widely, then turned her attention above them, to where Tsunade and the other leaders of the village's were.

"Karin of Otogakure."

A red haired girl came walking out. Her head felt up with pride, and hair that was done up in a low ponytail. Her body not as petit and hour-glass like Sakura's. It was more muscular. She walked up and stood beside the Haruno, completely ignoring the bitch she hated. Karin was taller then Sakura, which made Karin feel more like she had the upper hand when the fights were to begin. Her hands went to her hips, and she smiled.

"Ryosuke of Kumogakure. "

A silver haired boy walked up to Sakura, and stood beside her. His body muscular, and his milky-blue eyes lifeless. He was very handsome, and also walked with a gracefulness like Sakura. And was about a head taller then the pink haired girl. His arms crossed over his chest as he awaited for further instructions.

"Shun of Kirigakure."

Another boy walked out, his hair blue, and spiked out everywhere like Naruto's, but it was more neat. He had a kind look on his face, and walked with a graceful prance. His eyes were a silver-Grey color, that were filled with life. He was muscular, and slightly shorter then Ryosuke. He was handsome, and moved to stand next to the boy boy.

"Makio of Iwagakure."

Another boy entered, his golden eyes flickered from Sakura to the others, then forward. His arms crossed over his chest, and he glared forward, making no eye contact with anyone. His hair was blond, and looked some what like Sai's. He was taller the Karin, but shorter then Shun.

"Sumomo of Sunagakure."

A tiny girl came prancing out. She wasn't as petite as Sakura, or fragile looking as her. She had a wide grin on her face, and she skipped up to Karin to stand next to her. Her eyes were milky chocolate brown, and her hair was a dark chocolate color. Her creamy colored face was lit with happiness, and she waved to everyone.

The cheers increased now that the opponents were all on the stage.

* * *

So this _not _the first chapter. Actually, I think this part sucks ass. XD BUT. It will get better, this is just the prologue, or preface or whatever you all want to call it, yeah. And it will get longer. LIKE WE'RE TALKING BIGG. LONG. HUGE. (Lol... Dirty mind. XD)

The first chapter will be coming up soon. Yeah...

Oh.

And this is going to be like the manga and anime.. I think.. o.O

'o.O' is a really cute face. //// Or at least I think so..

So, um... People....

**I lost the game. DX**


	2. Chapter 1 The first test

Well, here's chapter two. Yeah.

So.

Uhm.

I'm trying to think of something to say.

I tried to make it longer.

But I failed.

So...

Errr.

ENJOY?!?!?!?!??!

Oh. I'm thinking if _maybe _Itachi-sama should still be alive or something, and _maybe _he should join Konoha again but he might die in the village... Yes, no?

Okay, so I realized that this chapter might be just a little short. Heh. Maybe a little. Just a bit.... I want it to be long er though. D: -Cries to self-

* * *

**Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see?**

**All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea**

**Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you**

**Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear**

**All this black and cruel despair  
'This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now**

**Can you see me now? Can you see? Can you see me now?  
Can you see? Can you see? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see me now? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now floating forest in the air clowns all around you?  
Can you see? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see me now?  
Floating, floating, floating, floating, floating, floating, floating, floating**

**See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share**

**See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay**

**Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear**

**All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me?  
Open them and see me now**

**Can you see me now? Can you see me now? Can you see? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see? Can you see me now? Clowns all around you  
Can you see me now? Can you see? Can you see me now? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see me now? **

* * *

**All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible. **

* * *

_I can do it. I know I can. I can win, I hope I can. I want you to watch me. Watch me win. I want you to watch me so I can show that I'm not weak, and I'm worth something in this world._

_I want to know that you care about me. I hope you know that I care about you._

_You're all I ever wanted._

_And you can never change that._

_Sasuke, I love you..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One. The First Test.**

* * *

Sakura was staring at herself in her mirror. Why? She didn't know. It was six in the morning, and it was still dark outside, and she was _really _bored.

Sakura's jade eyes traveled from her feet to her head, making sure she looked okay to go outside and meet everyone. She had to meet up with her friends, and she had to meet the other opponents. The first part of the tournament was at twelve; lunch time.

Sakura had her hands to her hips as she eyed herself warily. She was wearing a short pink skirt with black shorts underneath. She had a red spaghetti strap top on, and fishnets that covered her arms and legs. Her black boots were like her usual ones, nothing to important about those. Her Konoha headband was wrapped tightly around her left thigh, while her kunai pouch was wrapped around her right thigh. Her cherry blossom pink hair was like it was when she had entered the stage, in front of millions of people.

Sakura had remembered looking at them all, and she noted that she was the shortest, and most slim. She also noticed that Ryosuke, the good-looking one, continued to look at her. Was there something on her face? Did she look horrible, was something wrong with her? Was that why he continued to stare at her? Or was it because he found her attractive?

The pinkette shook her head quickly, and turned towards the door just as it opened. A blond girl came in, and whistled. "Damn fore-head, you're looking mighty fine." She joked, and went up to her friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes but laughed. "Thanks, pig." She said.

"So, I'm guessing you came here to get me, yeah?" She asked, eying Ino.

Ino grinned, and nodded. "You know it, Forehead." She smiled. "But, yes, everyone is waiting for you, wondering why you haven't come yet." She said, her hand wrapping around Sakura's wrist, and she began to pull the pink haired girl out of the room. "All your friends, and your opponents are downstairs, as well as some_one _else." She said, and looked back at her friend.

Sakura sighed out shakily. "Ino, do you think I can actually win...?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Ino nodded. "Yes, of course you can, Sakura-chan." She said. "You are one of the strongest in Konoha," she said in a truthful voice. "Everyone knows that you can win, and if not, you'll be in the last two."

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Ino."

They walked outside of the hotel they were in, and stopped on the steps. Sakura peered to the front of the hotel, staring at the familiar faces of her friends. Everyone was talking, and Sakura could suddenly hear shouting,

"It's Sakura-chan!"

Naruto jumped up, and pointed towards Sakura. The said pink haired girl smiled, and waved slightly as Naruto came rushing up to her. "Sakura-chan! There is a surprise for you!" He said. He took her hand, and dragged her through the crowd.

Sakura allowed herself to get pulled by her hyper friend, and laughed out. "Naruto, you do know that I want to say hi to everyone else, and meet the other opponents, right?" She asked him. She nearly bumped into the blond when he stopped, and glared at him. "Ne, Naruto? What was that for?"

Naruto looked back at her, with a wide grin on his fox-like face. "Look who's here, Sakura-chan!" He said, and pushed her around him.

Sakura's gaze drifted away from Naruto, and to the other person. Her heart nearly stopped, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Mom...?" Sakura's shocked face became happy, and a grin could be seen. Akiko was her mother's name.

Naruto smiled out. "I found her for you, 'cause I know you miss her and all... I hope this made you happy, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, and hugged Naruto tightly. "Yes, Naruto! It did. I'm very happy to be having my mom here." She breathed out a laugh, before she stepped away from Naruto to look over at Akiko.

Akiko grabbed onto her daughter to embrace her. "Sakura! My baby," her voice was higher then normal. Sakura wrapped her arms around her mom, and smiled. "Mom, I'm so happy you're here to watch me." She said, and could see the tears filling her mom's eyes.

"S-Sakura, why would you do something like this?" Akiko asked, trying to hold back a sob. "You could die."

Sakura sighed out, and smiled. "Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine." Sakura said, and pulled away from Akiko slightly.

"I've missed you, Sweety." Akiko said in a shaky voice.

Sakura smiled at her mom. "I've missed you too. You should really move back to Konoha..."

Akiko sighed and looked away for a moment. "You know I can't do that, Dear."

Sakura glared at the ground. "Why?"

"You know why," Akiko said.

Sakura sighed out in annoyance. "Yeah. It's because of dad."

She looked around, noticing that opponents were together near Tsunade. "Well, I have to go." She said, and stepped away from her mom.

Akiko nodded, and wiped away some tears. "Okay."

Sakura smiled slightly, waved at Naruto and Akiko, before she ran off to Tsunade and the others.

"Hi Tsunade-sama." She said, and then looked to the others. "Hello Ryosuke-san, Shun-san, Makio-san, Sumomo-san," she said politely, and then bowed to them in respect. Her eyes drifted to Karin, and she glared at the red haired girl. "Karin."

"Ah, Sakura, it's nice that you're joining us." Tsunade said, interrupting anything could have said back to the pink haired girl. "I was just telling the others what will be happening for the first 'test.'" Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Okay. Did I miss anything important?" She asked. Her eyes drifted to Ryosuke and noticed that he was staring at her. Sakura quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks burn a light pink.

Tsunade noticed that look between Sakura and Ryosuke, and smiled. "Well, no, actually. I was _about _to start, then you came. The first test is going to be in partner battles."

Sakura nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest. "So we will be partnered with one other, and then we battle another group? Or are we going to be battling all at the same time?" The pink haired girl asked.

"You will be battling all at the same time. Now, I have the partners already set." She said.

Sakura nodded slowly again and smiled, wondering who she was going to be with. She looked to the others, not really minding if she was partnered anyone there, but Karin. Sakura still hated Karin. A lot. "Ne, Tsunade-sama, who am I going to be partnered with?"

Tsunade glanced down briefly at the clipboard in her hand. "Sakura, you are partnered with... Ryosuke. Shun you are partnered with Sumomo, and Makio you are partnered with Karin."

Sakura almost, _almost _squealed out when she found out that she wasn't Karin's partner, and that Ryosuke was. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"I suggest you and your partner get together and talk about strategies, etc." Tsunade said, causing Sakura to look back at her.

"Hai." Everyone said together.

* * *

Sakura sighed out, and leaned back on the tree trunk as she stared at Ryosuke. He was very good looking. Very hot, nice body, like a god. Like Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._

Sakura's eyes saddened slightly, and she looked away from him. _Ryosuke even acts like him.. _She thought to herself. Although Ryosuke talked more and was nicer.

"Sakura."

The pink haired girl looked up at him quickly. "Hai?"

"We should tell each other about our fighting styles."

Sakura nodded, and motioned for him to go. "Okay, you first." She shifted slightly, and smiled at him.

Ryosuke crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the tree trunk. "Okay. Well, I use most lightning techniques. I can use many types of chidori, Fangs of Lightning, and many many other lightning techniques. I mostly use a Katana when in battle, but that depends on my opponent." He said in a calm voice. "I also use types of fire jutsu's."

Sakura nodded as she took in the information he gave her. "Okay. I mostly use earth, water and fire Jutsu's." She said. "And I have learned how to use ice jutsu's as well. I have a Kekkei Genkai, called Datenshi Tenshi." She sighed out, smiling. "But I'm not going to go into details about that. It's very powerful though. Um, I hardly use any Jutsu though... I normally just punch the lights out of my opponent." She grinned.

Ryosuke smirked. "Ah yes. I've heard about you and your inhuman strength. I'm glad that I'm your partner."

Sakura giggled, and looked up at him, glad that he didn't say anything about Datenshi Tenshi. "Same." She stood up, and dusted herself off. "Should we talk about who should go after who?" She asked him, staring deeply into his milky blue eyes.

Ryosuke nodded, his silver hair shielding his eyes for a moment but he brushed them away. "Well, I was thinking maybe we should just watch each others backs. Don't go starting the fight, and just wait until they attack."

Sakura nodded, and grinned. "Love the idea, Ryosuke-kun."

Ryosuke felt a jolt of shock flash through his body when she added the suffix 'kun' at the end of his name. There was something different about this girl, something he actually might like. His hand lifted, and landed gently on her head.

Sakura closed her eyes, and smiled. "Ne, Ryosuke-kun, do you think we will do any good?"

"Yes."

"Good." Her head tilted towards his hand, and a light sigh escaped her pink lips.

* * *

Naruto was grinning widely. His eyes darting around widely. "Hey, hey, hey! I think it's going to start soon!" He said, and jumped up and down.

"Shut up, Dobe." A black haired boy muttered with annoyance.

"Hey, Sasuke! Don't you go ordering me around!" Naruto half-shouted in Sasuke's ear. "I'm just really happy for Sakura-chan, you know?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering why on earth he was here standing with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. How did Naruto even find him? "Whatever."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, and looked towards the large area.

"I bet Ugly will embarrass herself in front of all these people," Sai said suddenly, a fake smile on his face. He didn't mean it though, he knew Sakura could kick anybodies ass.

Sasuke glared in the direction of Sai, obviously not impressed by the comment.

"Hey, Sai, you know Sakura-chan isn't ugly!" Naruto shouted at the black haired ninja. "She's a very beautiful lady! No. She's more then beautiful. She's gorgeous and sexy!" The blond boy chuckled. "With that wonderful hourglass shape and ohhhh, those lovely hooters of her--"

People were starting to give him looks.

"She is so slim and short, it's adorable. And did you see her? She was the shortest and angelic looking girl there!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he did agree with Naruto. Shockingly. His arms crossed over his chest, and he glanced at the arena.

A loud sound, like bells shushed everyone, indicating to the people that the show was about to start.

"For this 'test', you are not to kill anyone on the opposing team. Once you and your teammate can't fight any longer, you are taken from this part of the test, and points will be taken away from your final mark at the end of this whole ordeal."

The loud feminine voice boomed from the speakers, the loud voice of Tsunade.

Kakashi looked from his book when Sakura and her teammate entered the arena.

And the loud cheers began.

Sakura pranced out gracefully on out onto the grassy arena, dragging Ryosuke with her. She stopped in the middle of it, and smiled.

Karin and Makio, and Shun and Sumomo then entered as well.

"Start." The booming voice said.

And with that, Sakura and Ryosuke disappeared completely, getting questioning looks and voice echoing.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Sakura: Man! I thought that maybe this first test was going to be easy. I was actually kind of wrong. It's pretty hard. But I'm glad that Ryosuke is my partner. He's a very good teammate... But the technique he used... It's very scary.. Woah, what's happening to him?! Ryosuke, are you okay?!**

**Chapter two. Death Awaits- Attacking the unexpected.  
**

Ne, gomen for the really short chapter. I know I said that the chapters were going to be long, but I didn't make this one. Okay. SO. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer.

If not... Feel free to slap me. :D

So um, read and review please.3


	3. Side note

**Hey, so I just read over this story again, and I do like how it's going. So I think I'm going to continue it. The next chapter will hopefully be up today. Sorry for having you people all waiting.^^; **

**I think I'm going to continue on my other stories as well, but I'm not to sure. I might just forget about them and continue this one. So, um, yeah! ^^**

**-Waves and smiles* - Bai bai! -Poofs- **


End file.
